


Crutches

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hospital, Physical Therapy, Wheelchair Races, angie/daniel brotp, grumpy peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physical therapy makes Peggy grumpy. Being away from home makes Peggy grumpy. Peggy's mother makes Peggy grumpy. Luckily Angie Martinelli is a literal human embodiment of sunshine and is here to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crutches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmerySaks7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/gifts).



> Based off of this tumblr prompt http://piegodess.tumblr.com/post/125692761516/modern-day-au-peggy-and-angie-meet-each-other by the wonderful emerysaks  
> So yeah this was fun to write, Angie and Daniel as bros is now my life.

 

“That’s eighteen sessions! Eighteen hours of my life wasted!” Peggy shouts.

 

“Eighteen sessions at most.” The doctor manages to keep her chill, looking at Peggy with bored eyes, as if she is used to dealing with difficult patients. “Two or three sessions a week for three to six weeks depending on your progress. Thinking about it, you could get away with doing only six sessions of physical therapy.”

 

“I want to go back home. I have work to do.” Peggy practically growls.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Carter.” Monotonously, the doctor speaks. “But you are certainly not doing any strenuous work with your knee. That’s probably how you got it injured in the first place, too much stress at the…” The doctor squints at Peggy’s patient form. “Phone company? Hmm.”

 

“Hmm?” Peggy’ nerves are frayed and she is exhausted from being at the hospital. “What does hmm mean.”

 

Looking uncomfortable, the doctor squirms. “Well, it just doesn’t seem like you work at a phone company, especially with the amount of damage you’ve done to your knee.”

 

“I was… trampolining.” Peggy supplies.

 

Raising an eyebrow, the doctor takes a deep breath. “Well then try to stay away from your… trampoline for a few weeks, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Nods Peggy, Seriously.

 

Sensing that they have come to some sort of agreement, the doctor goes to shake Peggy’s hand. “Well then Miss Carter, don’t forget to take your medication and see me if you have any trouble. Also you must use your crutches. I’ve had patients like you who think that they don’t have to and they just end up damaging themselves further.”

 

“I will.” Peggy confirms, already hating the prospect.

 

“Well in that case.” The doctor smiles. “I’ll be seeing you on Monday to book your physical therapy. Until then, Miss Carter.”

 

Grumpily shaking the doctor’s hand, Peggy fakes a smile. “I’ll be seeing you. Thank you doctor.” 

 

*

 

Angie Martinelli loves a few things. Well, actually, she is enthusiastic about a _lot_ of things, and she likes almost everything. But love, there are only a few things that Angie loves. Her love for England sits on her heart, in-between her love for her family and her love for home cooked meals. It’s a shame really, that there’s so much travelling, and it’s far too expensive; that’s why Angie is going to make the best of it while she’s here.

 

“Daniel, I know you hate this but please can we do all the touristy crap.” Pulling on her Daniel’s arm, Angie makes doe eyes up at him.

 

Sighing, Daniel turns around. “Maybe. I just have to finish some paperwork at the hospital and then we can do something, okay?”

 

Almost jumping into the air, Angie squeals and hugs Daniel tightly. “Yes!”

 

Daniels shakes his head, chuckling. “I swear you’re like a child sometimes.”

 

“Hold on.” Angie grins. “Just because you’re some sort of stuck up doctor now doesn’t mean that you get to make fun of me and my inferior ways.”

 

“I’m a medical intern, and I never said you were inferior.”

 

“Blah blah, it’s all the same.” Angie jokes. “I’m still proud of you anyway. Despite the fact that this job means you have to do paperwork on a Sunday, even though you’ve been working _all_ week.” She pauses, looking thoughtful. “You know, I take it back, this job sucks – why did you even do it?”

 

“Because _someone_ wouldn’t let me join the army.” Daniel accuses.

 

“Yeah well,” Linking her arm through Daniel’s, Angie explains. “I couldn’t go losing my free accommodation in England now, could I?”

 

Daniel tries not to smile. “And here I was thinking you cared about me.”

 

“Don’t be silly.”

 

*

 

Peggy doesn’t understand why she has to do all this hospital stuff in London. It is something which she actually _can’t_ wrap her head around. At all. Hard maths problems: easy. Loading a gun: easy. Having to stay in England for three to six weeks when she has a perfectly good flat in America and a roommate who probably misses her: what the hell?

 

But hey, it’s the army’s decision, and at least calls to her parents, to tell them she’s alright now, are free. Taking out her mobile, Peggy begins to dial their number, but is interrupted by a sharp tap on her shoulder.

 

“Excuse me miss.” The receptionist has made her way over and now bounces nervously on the balls of her feet in front of Peggy. “I’m sorry, but you’re not allowed to use phones in the waiting room.”

 

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Peggy reassures the receptionist, who looks on the verge of a panic attack. “I was just leaving anyway, thanks for telling me.”

 

“N-no problem.” Shakily, the receptionist smiles before returning to her desk.

 

Making her way outside, Peggy dials her parent’s number before taking a deep breath and bringing the phone up to her ear. It rings once, twice, three times before there is a click at the other end of the line.

 

“Margaret! Darling!” Peggy’s mum shouts down the phone, having never quite understood that you don’t need to shout. “Your father and I have missed you ever so much, you barely call us at all anymore. So naturally when we heard that you got into a bit of a pickle recently, we asked that nice man, what’s his name? Chief something. Chief…?”

 

“Dooley.” Peggy supplies.

 

“Yes! Chief Dooley! What a lovely man, he was so nice, don’t you think? Anyway we asked him to have you shipped here and he was very happy to oblige. We missed you darling. How is your knee?”

 

“It’s fine Mum!” Peggy feels anger boiling beneath her skin. “Why didn’t you just let me go back to my home? I have to spend a lot of time here.”

 

“Now, now, Margaret, don’t be like that, I care for you so I wanted you here. Now, how about you come stay with us, it’ll save you money and give us a time to catch up. Your father misses you greatly you know.”

 

“I know Mum.” Peggy sighs. “I’ll find my own accommodation okay? But we can do lunch on Tuesday if you want.”

 

“Of course I want that Margaret. Hang on, your father wants to talk to you. Goodbye darling, hugs and kisses!”

 

There are a few seconds of shuffling before Peggy hears her dad’s voice through the phone. “Peg leg!”

 

“Dad!”

 

“How are you?” Her dad seems concerned.

 

“Oh I’m fine, same old same old. You know how it is.”

 

“No not really.” Her dad chuckles. “But I’m sure you’re coping. Sorry about your mum, I know she can be a bit much.”

 

Blowing out air between her teeth, Peggy relaxes. “Tell me about it.”

 

“You know she loves you right?” Her dad clarifies.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you know I love you also.”

 

“I love you too dad.”

 

“Okay, see you on Tuesday then Peg leg.”

 

“See you dad.” Peggy smiles, hanging up the phone. Slowly, she pockets the mobile, before turning around and grabbing her crutches from where she leant them next to the wall, mumbling as she does so. “Bloody crutches. Who on earth even has time for these useless things. Just bloody hurt your arms and make you move slower. Jesus f-”

 

A voice interrupts her. “Rough day?”

 

Spinning around quickly, Peggy loses balance and falls straight into the arms of whoever spoke. “Whoa, whoa.” The person laughs, stepping backwards and helping Peggy to her feet. “At least buy me dinner first.”

 

Now upright, Peggy straightens out her crutches and looks up. The girl standing in front of her is smiling almost manically, with curly light brown hair and eyes which remind Peggy of summer, in that they are a strange mixture of emerald grass and ocean skies, and they emanate warmth. Her face is finely sculptured and her jawline is strong and defined. The girl is also undeniably short, well, petite would probably be a better word.

 

“Listen.” The girl speaks. “Are you just gonna stare at me all day. Not that I mind because it means I get to stare at you, but maybe I could get your name first?”

 

Blushing, Peggy extends a hand, leaning all on one crutch as she does. “Peggy. Sorry about the staring thing, I think I was just in shock from almost falling.”

 

The girl shakes her hand. “Angie. Nice to meet you. By the way I heard you complaining about your crutches and I just want to let you know that you don’t have it too bad. My best friend was in a car accident when he was fifteen and he has permanent crutches. At least you get to get rid of yours, right?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Peggy offers.

 

“Nah don’t be.” Angie waves her hand. “He’s over it now. I was just trying to make you feel better. You can still hate them though, I know I’ve used Daniel’s a couple times and boy do those things hurt your arms.”

 

“Daniel?” Is that your friend?” Asks Peggy.

 

“Yep.” Angie nods. “He’s an intern here and he told me to wait outside whilst he was finishing off some paperwork or something.”

 

“Are you staying with him?”

 

“What.” Angie looks confused. “Are you stalking me?”

 

“What? No.” Peggy reassures. “It’s just your accent. American, right?”

 

“Oh yeah that.” Shrugging, Angie smiles sheepishly. “Well you got me. Nice deduction skills Sherlock. Yeah I am staying with Daniel for a couple weeks and then heading back home.” 

 

“Sounds fun.” Peggy smiles. “I’m heading back home after my physical therapy.”

 

“Ooh.” Angie sounds interested. “Where do you live?”

 

“Now who’s the stalker” Peggy teases.

 

“Shut up English. Or not, where are you from?”

 

“I _am_ from England, don’t worry about that, but I live in America.”

 

“Awesome.” Angie smiles. “Wait isn’t there some form of British law which declares you a traitor if you move to America.”

 

Chuckling, Peggy replies. “Probably.”

 

“Ooh look at you Peggy, a rebel, a law breaker.”

 

“I live life on the edge.” Peggy jokes.

 

“Seriously though, why did you move away? I love England, I would move here if I could. The only reason I’m going back is because I have to work.”

 

“Where do you work?” Curiously, Peggy asks.

 

“Oh nowhere fancy.” Angie shrugs. “I’m a waitress at a diner called the L&L.”

 

“That sounds cool- wait.” Peggy almost jumps. “The L&L?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I live around the corner from that place!”

 

“No!” Excitedly, Angie rushes forwards to Peggy. “Are you kidding me?”

 

“No! I eat lunch there sometimes. We’ve probably already met! Or at least seen each other.” Peggy muses. “Now I’m sad I never spoke to you.”

 

“Aww that’s sweet.” Angie teases.

 

Blushing, Peggy smiles. “I just think that you’re funny. And nice. And pretty.”

 

There’s a moment of silence, whilst Angie looks frozen with a smile on her face. “You know.” She eventually says. “I told Daniel I’d wait outside, but what do you say you and I go and have a little fun.”

 

“…What do you mean?” Peggy asks.

 

“You’ll see.” A grin stretches its way across Angie’s face as she drags Peggy back into the hospital.

 

*

 

“This should do.” Angie’s voice floats from behind Peggy. “You can open your eyes now.”

 

Cautiously, Peggy opens her eyes to see a long empty corridor. “What?”

 

“Turn around.” Instructs Angie.

 

Slowly, Peggy turns to see Angie with two wheelchairs. “No.” She says. “No way.”

 

“Yes way.” Angie grins. “We’re having a wheelchair race. Get in.” She gestures to the chair in her right hand.

 

“There has to be some sort of rule against this.” Shaking her head, Peggy smiles as she climbs into the chair, leaving her crutches against the wall.

 

“Yeah.” Angie agrees. “There probably is. Are you ready?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good, three, two, one. Go!”

 

At Angies shriek, Peggy thrusts the wheel forwards, speeding into the corridor. Rapidly, moving the wheel, Peggy moves her hands back and forth and back and forth gaining speed, her biceps burning. Jolting, she almost falls as Angie crashes into her, overtaking in the process. “Oi!” Peggy shouts. “That was cheating!”

 

“There are no rules!” Angie shouts. “You’re just a sore loser!”

 

Laughing, Peggy moves back into action, determined to beat Angie. “You’re in trouble now!”

 

Angie giggles. “If you can catch me, slowcoach.”

 

Speeding up, Peggy slams into the back of Angie’s wheelchair, however, instead of having the desired effect of knocking her out the way, it just boosts her. “Ha!” Angie shouts, as she hits the wall at the other end of the corridor. “I win.”

 

“I suppose you do.” A smile dances on Peggy’s lips. “But there isn’t a prize so…”

 

“Yes there is.” Angie looks adamant.

 

“Oh.” Raising an eyebrow, Peggy asks. “And what’s that then.”

 

“Hmm.” Angie thinks. “I could have your wheelchair but it’s hospital property and I don’t want to go to jail, I _could_ ask you to buy me a chocolate bar from the vending machine, but you might not have any change and everyone knows chocolate is bad for you so…” She smiles. “I guess I’ll just have to settle for a date with you.”

 

Peggy smiles. “I guess if that’s the only option.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're bored come to my tumblr piegodess.tumblr.com. It wont satisfy your boredom but at least when you copy and paste that url you'll be doing something :)


End file.
